Devils Desires
by xToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy
Summary: Edward is falling for the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang. They must face fear, love, passion and betrayel but most importantly, will the relation ship be able to hold....
1. The Joys Of PaperWork

_Story Line: Edward is falling for the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang. They must face fear, love, passion and betrayel but most importantly, will the relation ship be able to hold..._

**Chapter One**

**The Joys Of Paper-Work**

Edward Elric awoke at the sound of bird song. Alphonse squeeked from the other room and came running in.

"Brother!" he called "The Colonel's on the phone! He wants to speak to you!"

Edward got up and yawned. He scratched his head and took the reciever out of his brother's metal hand.

"Hello?" Edward said in mid yawn.

"FULLMETAL! I WANT YOU DOWN AT MY OFFICE IMMEDIATLY!"

"But-"

"FULLMETAL!"

"Okay okay, alright already!"

Edward slammed the reciever down and glared at Alphonse.

"What did I do this time brother?" he asked.

"It's that goddammit Mustang!" Edward exclaimed "He gets me up this early and expects me to come running to his every will-"

"Fullmetal, you missed the telephone," Roy at the other side of the phone.

"Oops..."

Edward put the reciever down properly and ran into the other room to get changed.

He walked out of the house and breathed in the fresh air. Alphonse followed and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Al!" Edward said, irritated "Why do you have to follow me around _everywhere_!"

"Sorry brother, it's just-"

"Nevermind."

They arrived at Central a few minutes later. They climbed winding stair cases and ran down corridors. Edward burst into the room.

Roy was sitting on a chair at his desk and Hughes was sitting on the desk swinging his legs. He was smiling broadly and showing Roy thousands of pictures of Elysia to look at while Roy showed no interest at all.

"Isn't she adorable!" Hughes cooned "That picture was taken on her birthday. Isn't her party dress so sweet!"

"ALRIGHT MUSTANG!" Edward screamed "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"I want you to file my paper-work," said Roy, pointing at a table at the other end of the room which was overflowing with papers.

"What!"

"Now Fullmetal," Roy said in a sing-song voice "And while you're at it, get me a latte."

Edward growled and Alphonse went to get the latte. Hughes left soon after as he had to do some paper-work of his own.

"I want you to put them in alphabetical order," Roy ordered "The cabinet is over there. But I don't suspect you'll be able to reach seeing as you're so small..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGIT WHO NEEDS LADDERS TO PUT HIS SOCKS AWAY IN THE TOP DRAWER!"

"I mean it Fullmetal."

Roy gave Edward a stern glance. Edward turned and began to file the paper-work.

The room was quiet except from Edward's constant yawns and Roy's moaning about how long Alphonse was beeing with his latte.

Soon, the papers were done, Roy had his latte and Alphonse had gone home because Edward kept shouting at him and telling him that all's he was doing was standing about and doing nothing. Edward's hair stood up on the back of his neck as he felt Roy's breath on his neck.

"That'll be all Fullmetal," Roy said "You may leave."

Edward turned to his heel and left quickly. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, his cheeks red with exhaustion...or was that lust.

"Brother, I was worried!" said Alphonse when Edward arrived at the front door, panting.

"Worried," Edward said puzzled "And why would that be?"

"I don't know, I'm always worried."

"I'm going back to bed," said Edward, curling up in a ball on the sofa, fully clothed, and pulled the blanket around himself.

Roy's scent still lingered around him. It smelt strongly of cologne and aftershave. Edward filled his lungs with the smell and soon, he drifted off to sleep.

_Edward moaned as Roy cornered him up against a wall. Roy kissed him forcefully. Roy ran his fingers through Ed's hair and his tongue flicked against his teeth. Edward groaned and Roys hands travelled down to the blond boys waist. Edward wrapped his arms against his lovers neck. _

_"Roy," Edward said huskily "Let's take this upstairs."_

Edward sat bolt upright. He was glad that that dream didn't last any longer.

"That was not right," Edward said to himself "I hate Mustang!"

But inside, Edward had a burning desire...

**How are you liking this first chapter. I know it's short but that's just cos' it's the first chapter. The other chapters will be waaaay longer than this. Pleeease leave a comment and keep reading!  
ToXiC xxxx**


	2. Latte

**Chapter Two**

**Latte**

It was this glorius day when Edward got yet another phonecall from Roy Mustang.

"Fullmetal, you have some important business to attend to here in central," Roy's voice was slurred.

"Have you been drinking?" Edward said, blinking.

"No 'fcoursenot," Roy said lazily.

"Whatever you say," Edward said doubtfully "I hope you're not gonna make me file paperwork again."

"No, I've got a bottle of wine here and I can't uncork it," Roy replied.

Edward didn't reply for what seemed like a lifetime.

"What..." Edward said finally.

"Fullmetal, you need to urgently get a sense of humor. And by the way, gullible isn't in the dictionary. Now get here urgently."

Roy rung off. Edward grabbed a dictionary off the shelf next to him and rifled through the 'g' section.

"Yes it is! Take that Mustang!" Edward screamed, pointing at it then read the meaning out loud "_Easily decieved..._I'M GONNA GET THAT MUSTANG!"

Edward left for Central a few minutes later. He told Alphonse not to come because he was always pestering him (which isn't true, Edward just has an overactive imagination). He climbed the winding staircase again and turned the doorhandle to Roy's room. Roy had his back to Edward and was staring out of the window, his hands on his hips. When he heard the door slam he spun around instantly. Edward realised that Roy's eyes were glazed over and a few crunched up cans of beer were lying in the dustbin.

"Ah, Fullmetal," Roy said after he realised that it was not a blonde ant standing infront of him but Edward Elric "I suppose you looked gullible up in the dictionary...?"

Edward went bright red. Yes, he was easily decieved.

"I need you to help me figure out this case Fullmetal," Roy said, and threw a file at Edward.

Edward, being so small, couldn't reach high enough for it and it hit the door behind him. When Edward turned he realised that the door was infact open and standing in the doorway was a very angry Riza Hawkeye, rubbing a bump on her forehead.

"Whoops!" Edward said, and picked the file up from the floor.

"I think you should be a bit more carefull with flying files in future Edward," Riza said scornfully.

"It was flame boy who chucked it," Edward mumbled, folding his arms in a huff.

"Roy has more sense than that," Riza looked down at Edward, then looked across at Roy who she had almost caught sticking his tongue out at Edward "Roy Mustang sir," she saluted him "I have more information about Scar's whereabouts."

Riza had a pile of papers wedged under her armpit. She walked over to Roy and handed them to Roy. Roy rifled through them with a bored expression on his face.

"Thanks Riza," he yawned.

"Sir," Riza saluted him again then walked out of the door, shutting the door behind her.

"Sit," Roy said, pointing at a chair at the other end of the desk that he had just pulled up for him.

Edward rolled his eyes and sat on the chair, putting the file infront of him. The smell of alcohol was heavy on Roy's breath.

"It's a recent case," Roy began "Scar has been massacaring again. He's been slaughtering thousands of innocent people, alot of them from the military, all with their brains blown out."

"Surprise surprise," Edward said, and opened the file where there was a picture of a woman lying dead with half of her skull missing.  
Alot of writing followed the picture. Apparantly she had been a Brigidere General and was very important to the military (even though Edward had never heard of her).

"She was found four days ago, along with a couple of other innocent bystanders," Roy was about to take a swig from a polystyrene cup but then realised that it was empty "Fullmetal, get me a latte. It helps me think."

Roy crunched the cup and threw it into the dustbin. Edward got up from the chair mumbling. He left the room and ran down the spiralling staircase, knocking someone's paperwork flying in the process.

"Sorry!" he called over his shoulder.

He ran out of Central and bounded down the road to the small coffee shop. He barged in and arrived at the counter panting.

"One latte please," he said, the woman at the counter giving him funny looks.

"Right," she yawned and dissapeared behind a door, her lank ginger hair swishing.

She arrived five minutes later (in that time Edward had almost fallen asleep.

"Thanks," Edward said, and rushed out of the shop with the latte not bothered if it sloshed over the sides.

He arrived back at Roy's room, sat down and set the latte down on the desk.

"Back to the case then," Edward said, looking at the file.

He glanced up and saw that Roy wasn't even interested in the file and was staring at him. Edward was about to open his mouth to say something but Roy leaned against the desk, and kissed Edward full force. And for a strange reason Edward Elric didn't pull away and was transfixed by the kiss of Roy Mustang. The latte tumbled down off the desk and spilled onto the floor...

**I love this pairing :).**

**ToXiC**


	3. Drunken Kisses

**Chapter Three**

**Drunken Kisses**

Edward's heart lept to his throat and he pulled away from Roy.

"Roy I-" Edward's throat was hoarse and his head was spinning, he tried to speak again "I-I have to go."

Edward leaped up from the chair and bounded out of the room. He ran down the staircase, sending people almost catapulting down it but he didn't care. His head was in a mess. Roy kissed him...

_Roy kissed him..._

Edward burst through the door of his and Al's small upstairs flat. They had needed somewhere to live, and the flat was quite cheap.

"Brother," Alphonse said, closing the door behind him "Back so soon?"

"Yeah," Edward replied dryly "It-it really wasn't that urgent. Roy makes up alot of things."

Edward threw himself down on the sofa and ran a hand through his hair.

"Brother...?"

"Just leave me alone Al!" Edward shouted, throwing dagger looks at his brother "Stop bleating that like a sheep! Leave me be, for once in your life!"

The whole room was silent. Alphonse sighed and left Edward alone. Only Edward wasn't alone, he was surrounded by thoughts and feelings, by dread and...

Desire?

Roy spun around in his chair, hands behind his head. What in the world had given him the motivation to just do that? Maybe Edward would have thought that it was just 'drunken kisses'? Or maybe the two of them would have felt a bit more than just 'friends' at that time. Roy sighed and flicked through the file that he had on his desk had given him. He had nothing to do whatsoever except from try and analyze Scar's whereabouts. But Roy couldn't be bothered to do that, he just wanted to think, to mull things over in his mind. Roy wasn't drunk at the time of the kiss, he was completely sober, or maybe that's what he'd got into his head.

Minutes turned into hours. Roy gazed out of the window, a solem expression on his face. The sky was darkening, it had reached about five O'clock midday. He turned from the window and took the file in his arms. Reading the same line over, reading the same line over, reading the same line over...

The door opened and Roy looked up from the file. It was Maes.

"Go away Maes," Roy said "I'm not in the mood to look at endless pictures of your daughter."

"That's not why I've come in," Maes replied, closing the door behind him.

Roy lay the file down on his desk and looked up at his friend.

"Maes," he said "I've been a fool."

Maes entered the room further and stood at the other side of the desk opposite to Roy "What could you possibly mean?"

Roy ran a hand through his black hair, his breath was shaking as were his fingers.

"What would you do if...if a friend decided to," Roy looked over to Maes "If a friend decided to kiss you?"

"And I had a wife?" Maes said.

"No," Roy replied "If you were single. And that friend were...were a boy."

"Ummm..." Maes went red "What are you getting at here?"

"It means I've done something wrong Maes," Roy told him "Very wrong."

"If there's anything wrong, Roy, you can tell me," Maes said, looking up from the desk to Roy.

"You know best Maes," Roy smiled.

"Alphonse," Edward knocked on the door of Alphonse's room.

There was only one bedroom in the flat and Edward had let Alphonse have it. Edward slept on the sofa.

"Alphonse," Edward said, Alphonse looked up "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking straight."

Edwars sat on the end of his brother's bed.

"I didn't mean to say those things," Edward continued "I was...fustrated."

"It's okay brother," Alphonse replied cheerfully "What were you fustrated about?"

Edward went bright red and looked away from Alphonse.

"Nothing brother, you wouldn't understand," Edward replied, running a hand through his blonde hair which he had taken out of the plait.

"I can help you with anything," Alphonse said.

Edward sighed and turned to face his armoured brother. He sighed again and looked down at his own hands clasped tightly on his lap.

"Something happened when I met Roy today," Edward told him.

"What happened?" Maes asked Roy who was running his hand aimlessly through his hair again.

Roy was very pale and he was biting his lip to shreds.

"Roy...?" Maes tried again.

"I asked Edward to meet me at central because I had more information on Scar's whereabouts," Roy finally replied "Edward came to my office and we were looking through a file and..."

Roy stopped in mid-sentence.

"You're going to find it creepy if I tell you," Roy said, this time directly to Maes.

"As I said, you can tell me anything," Maes replied "And I wan't be weirded out."

Roy sighed and looked down to the ground.

"I kissed him," he mumbled.

"What happened brother," Alphonse asked Edward.

"I don't really think I...want to tell you," Edward replied.

There was silence for a few uneasy moments. Edward leaned back onto the wall.

"But you are my brother," he said eventually, hands behind his head.

"It can't have been that bad brother," Alphonse replied.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Well, what happened is that Roy called me and said that he needed me down at Central," Edward replied "So I went and he had more information on Scar's whereabouts. We were looking through the file," Edward ran a hand through his blonde hair again "Then...then he kissed me."

The whole room was silent. Alphonse couldn't find anything to say. Edward looked across to his brother, got off the bed and left the room.

"What was it that you came into the room to tell me before?" Roy asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh," Maes cleared his throat uneasily "Well, I was just gonna tell you that I'll be away in about," he checked his watch "An hours time to go to that other military base. I'll probably only be there for about two days."

"Well, see you after then," Roy said dryly.

"Yeah bye. I hope you sort things out."

Maes left for the door.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye Roy replied.

"See y-"

"_Just go Maes_!" and Roy slammed the door behind him.

And he would regret ever saying that.

Then again, he had no idea what would happen that night...

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone :). I'll see you, hopefully soon, on the next chapter which will be...Words Of Farewell. -blows nose- I think you can see what's coming.**

**ToXiC xx**


End file.
